ninjagofandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Değişim Rüzgarları
Winds of Change is the first episode of the 5th season of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu and the forty-fifth overall in the series. It premiered in the United States on June 29th, 2015. Plot At the Ninjago Museum of History, the Night Watchman is playing with the animatronic characters in the Ninja exhibit when he is interrupted by a shadowy figure. He warns the intruder that he knows Spinjitzu and has unlocked his True Potential, but is distracted when the Lloyd animatronic begins operating by itself unusually, saying, "I am the ultimate spinjitzu master," and the museum lights up with a green aroma showing that something has gone wrong. Elsewhere, Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, and Lloyd use their Elemental Dragons to capture a Fangfish that had been terrorizing a nearby village. They are successful in their efforts and return to the coastal village where Kai congratulates Lloyd for growing into a great leader, though the Green Ninja expresses his doubts about his future now that his dad is gone. Then, Kai promises Lloyd that he will take care of him. After the Ninja cunningly catch the fish, a photographer takes a picture of the Ninja and the fish, using the picture as proof that they caught it. The Ninja pose for a picture in front of the Fangfish, though Zane accidentally orders the photographer back too many steps and ends up falling into the ocean. The Ninja head to Wu's new tea shop, Steep Wisdom. There, they are met by the owner himself and ordered into Ninjago City to hand out flyers promoting the shop. Believing that they have come to rely too much on their powers, Wu prohibits the Ninja from using them to promote the store. Before they can leave however, Misako receives a call from the Museum, requesting Lloyd. Lloyd goes to the Museum and meets the Night Watchman. He is dragged into a room where a stolen artifact called "The Allied Armor of Azure" is housed, only for Lloyd to find that the armor is actually being worn by the Watchman, who is possessed at the time. Lloyd avoids his attacks but the spirit of the Cursed Realm possesses a picture of Chen. Then, he possesses a statue of Skales to trap the unaware Green Ninja, and creates a body out of sand to possess Lloyd. Back in the city, the four Ninja are hopeless in their efforts as they attempt to hand out the flyers to the citizens. Eventually, they decide to ignore Sensei's demands to not use their elemental powers to accomplish the task, but they do so anyway, much to the enjoyment of the civilians. Suddenly, a strong wind blows through the city, sending people fleeing and ridding the Ninja of their elemental powers for some reason. Astonished and confused, the Ninja head back to see Sensei's tea shop, which has its first customers. The Ninja frantically ask Sensei about what's happened to them, and as he comes to a realization, Morro arrives, possessing Lloyd's body. The Ninja confront the ghost general outside of the shop, fighting him as hard as they can, but to no avail, as he swiftly overwhelms them. Misako rides off with the customers, while Sensei and Nya board the Bounty. Seeing they cannot defeat Morro or save Lloyd at that time, Cole, Jay, and Zane board the Bounty as well. Kai initially stays to try and help Lloyd, but is forced to board the Bounty by his fellow Ninja. Nya struggles to get the Bounty moving, but Morro drags it back towards him using large gusts of wind. Finally, Nya manages to break the Bounty free of the wind, and it flies off, leaving an infuriated Morro behind. On board the ship, the Ninja once more ask Sensei about what happened, to which he tells them that they were not his first students, and instead, his first student was Morro, who was the Elemental Master of Wind. At that moment, Morro approaches the Bounty as he flies a ghostly dragon through the sky, much to the Ninjas' horror. Cast *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Daughter - Jillian Michaels *Fire Breather - Andrew Francis *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Lloyd - Jillian Michaels *Misako - Kathleen Barr *Morro - Andrew Francis *Night Watchman - Paul Dobson *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Officer Noonan - Kirby Morrow *Officer O'Doyle - Michael Adamthwaite *Photographer - Brent Miller *P.I.X.A.L. - Jennifer Hayward (Uncredited) *Sensei Wu - Paul Dobson *Zane - Brent Miller Locations Visited *Ninjago Museum of History *Endless Ocean *Coastal Village *Steep Wisdom *New Ninjago City Trivia * The Ghost General from the previous episode is revealed to be Morro, Sensei Wu's first pupil before the Ninja and the Master of Wind. *The Museum exhibit contains the Samurai Mech, Chen's throne, a statue of The Overlord, a statue of the Grundal, and animatronics of Chen, Samurai X, Lord Garmadon, and Lloyd in his Elemental Robe. *The security guards question whether Kai or Lloyd is the main Ninja. This is a reference to the real-life question on which one of them is the main protagonist of the series. *Morro sounds different than how he sounded when he said his name in the end of "The Corridor of Elders," due to him being voiced by Andrew Francis in this episode instead of Michael Dobson. Why this switch occurred is unknown. *The animatronic of Lloyd moving by himself in presence of the security guard is a reference or a parody of the horror game: "Five Nights at Freddy's." *In this episode appears for first time the Morro Dragon, with some differences, In the set he have limbs, but in the show he hasn't. Gallery OnGuard.png Fangship.png 45Ship.png CoastalVillag.png FangTruck.png TeaShirts.png SkalesStatue.png MorroArmor.png FireTea.png IceTea.png ColeImpress.png ZaneShadow.png FirstCustomer.png EvilLloydYellow.png Symbols.png Kai45.png|Kai tries to release Lloyd of Morro's possession 45Escape.png NinjaQuestion.png SecondWind.png MorroDragon.png MorroDragon2.png